A New Day
by WoLf DaRk
Summary: "Tetsu".-dijo Aomine, se le hacía difícil hablar, las cosas con su sombra no habían acabado aun, al menos no de la manera correcta.-" Creo… que hay asuntos que resolver" Aokuro (Shonen- ai)


N/A: Wii, mi segundo fic (one-shot), shonen- ai, por favor lean y comenten se los agradeceré mucho, y como siempre, es importante que sepan que: **No poseo** el anime/manga, películas, videojuegos, etc., derivados de _**KUROKO NO BASKET.**_

 **Género:** Fluff/ Romance/ Drama

 **Advertencia: Shonen- ai (relación chico x chico),** así que si no es de tu agrado, por favor abstente de leer, pero si lo es disfrútalo.

 **Pareja:** Aomine/Kuroko (Aokuro)

"**"***"**"***"

 **A New Day**

 **\- One- Shot-**

"0"

v

v

El sonido del rebote de un balón era lo único que se escuchaba en la cancha, ya era tarde pues hace mucho que se había ocultado el sol, se encontraba ansioso, pues por fin había logrado cumplir su promesa; Haber cambiado a la Kiseki no Sedai, derrotando al ex capitán de Teiko, Akashi Seijuro.

Después del partido había ido a Maji Burguer con Kagami- kun , después de que el tomara su malteada y Kagami acabara con su colosal pedido de hamburguesas, decidió ir a la cancha .

La cancha se encontraba vacía apenas iluminado por la titilante luz de una farola, silencioso a pesar de que aún había personas transitando cerca de ella, le hacía añorar el pasado pero al mismo tiempo traían al viejas heridas hechas por la Generación de los Milagros, en especial por la del as.

Aun recordaba sus palabras que habían provocado su distanciamiento.

" _Ya no recuerdo tus pases…Tetsu"_

El sonido de pasos acercándose lo distrajo, dejo de botar el balón y espero que la persona se fuera, sin embargo los pasos se detuvieron tras su espalda, se giró pues creía saber de quien se trataba.

"Buenas noches Aomine-kun".- saludo cordialmente como siempre, preguntándose qué haría tan tarde fuera de casa.

"Tetsu".-dijo Aomine, se le hacía difícil hablar, las cosas con su sombra no habían acabado aun, al menos no de la manera correcta.-" Creo… que hay asuntos que resolver"

"¿Qué asuntos quedan Aomine-kun?, creo que ya todo fue arreglado" .- dijo Kuroko con su voz aparentemente carente de emoción .-" Todo ha quedado muy claro"

La piel de Aomine se erizo, aunque Kuroko aparentara estar tranquilo él pudo notar el resentimiento con el que dijo esas palabras.- "Tetsu, tu sabes bien que hay muchas cosas que no han quedado claras"

Kuroko soltó un suspiro aunque el mismo no lo quería aceptar sabía que había muchas cosas a las cuales debían darles fin, saber que fue Aomine el que decidió enfrentarlo era en verdad extraño, pues para el moreno decir que se había equivocado era realmente difícil.

"¿Puedes ir a mi casa?

"**"***"**"***"

El camino hacia la casa de Kuroko era corto, en poco tiempo se encontraron frente a una modesta vivienda de dos pisos, Kuroko saco una llave de su pantalón y la introdujo en la cerradura.

"Por favor pasa Aomine- kun".- le dijo Tetsu tranquilo como siempre.

"Gracias".- respondió pasando.-"¿Y tus padres".- le pregunto al notar la penumbra de la habitación.

"No se encuentran".-le dijo el más pequeño.-"al igual que mi abuela"

Kuroko lo hizo pasar hacia la sala, seguía pensando qué demonios le iba a decir, su sorpresiva aparición hicieron que muchos recuerdos se desenterraran, sobre todo los de sus segundo año en Teiko.

Habían sido los más felices y el comienzo de los más dolorosos.

Kuroko veía como Aomine se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos, su mirada había cambiado, había una luz que creía hace mucho tiempo la había perdido.

"Te noto diferente Aomine- kun".- le dijo irrumpiendo los pensamientos del moreno.- " tu mirada es como la de antes"

"Podía decir lo mismo Tetsu".- respondió Aomine con un bufido.- "supongo que es por tu nueva luz".- le dijo sorprendiendo a Kuroko por la forma despectiva en la que había dicho esas palabras.

"Sin duda Kagami- kun ha sido de mucha ayuda".- le dijo.- "aunque no entiendo esa molestia, después de todo para poder ser una sombra necesito una luz fuerte"

"Tonterías Tetsu, su luz es muy opaca, aún le falta mucho"

"Sin embargo con esa poca luz fue suficiente para vencerte".- lo interrumpió Kuroko.-"no entiendo a lo que vienen estos reproches, creí que me querías decir algo más importante"

Aomine se molestó con las palabras del más bajo, que no era importante decía, que no tenía sentido que le dijera eso, para el solo podía haber una razón y esta hacia que le ardiera la sangre en las venas.

" _Que ya no te necesito, te he cambiado"_

"**"***"**"***"

El mutismo del moreno había asombrado a Kuroko, el viejo Aomine habría empezado a depocritar desde hace mucho tiempo, " _en verdad has cambiado Aomine –kun",_ pensaba Kuroko observando al más alto, que si no fuera por su suave respiración moreno podría pasar por una estatua por lo quieto que se había quedado, incluso ya se le estaba haciendo incomodo esa falta de reacción.

"Aomine-kun, ¿Te encuentras bien?".- le pregunto dando unos pasos hacia él, y ahora que lo veía de cerca este tenía fuertemente las manos en puño y su mirada se encontraba perdida .-"Aomine-kun".- volvió a decir, esta vez intentando tocarlo.-"Que es lo…".

Sin embargo antes de que terminara de hablar, el moreno lo había tomado de sus manos, para luego atraerlo hacia su pecho, encerrándolo en un fuerte abrazo, dejándolo ahora al completamente petrificado, _esa era una reacción que no esperaba._

"**"***"**"***"

Aomine había reaccionado por instinto, la cercanía de Kuroko siempre provocaba en el reacciones que no podía evitar, al ver la preocupación en su rostro desenterró viejos recuerdos, aquellos donde todo era más fácil y simple, donde su amistad puedo haber sido algo más, _"sino hubiera sido por mi arrogancia".-_ pensó viendo al pequeño que se encontraba en sus brazos.

"Tetsu".- le hablo suavemente al oído.-"perdóname por todo".- le dijo sintiendo como el cuerpo del más pequeño se estremecía.-"perdóname por abandonarte, _eres_ mi mejor amigo y te di la espalda". Volvió hablar apretando un poco más el abrazo que los unía.

"**"***"**"***"

Kuroko se encontraba atónito, nunca creyó escuchar un _perdón_ de los labios de su ex luz , no lo había visto tan vulnerable, tanto como _el viejo Aomine,_ sintió como se aferraba más fuerte, escucho como su respiración se volvía mas fuerte.-"Es mi culpa ".- le escuchó decir.-"si hubiera sido más fuerte, si yo…"

"Es suficiente Daiki".- le interrumpió utilizando su nombre por primera vez, sorprendiéndolo.-"Aun eramos niños, y aun así, si alguien tuviera la culpa, cada uno de nosotros cargamos con ella".- le dijo suavemente liberándose del abrazo.-"hace mucho tiempo que perdone a todos".-hablo tomando su rostro y mirándolo a sus ojos.-" y tú fuiste el primero"

Aomine vio en la mirada de Kuroko que todo lo que le decía era verdad, vio el perdón, el fuerte lazo de amistad que aun los unía aunque él pensaba que ya se había extinto, así como algo más que no pudo descifrar.-"sabes Tetsu… hay una cosa más que te quiero decir".-le dijo posando su mano derecha en una de las de Kuroko.-"yo… no se desde cuándo es que siento esto, pero tú fuiste y eres mi soporte, eres mi mejor amigo, y si tú me lo permites, quisiera ser algo más".-se le hizo difícil decir esas palabras, tragando saliva volvió hablar.- "Tetsu… yo te".

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por una suave presión en sus labios, y sonriendo levemente… se entregó al beso.

"**"***"**"***"

La respiración de Kuroko se aceleró, cuando se separó de Aomine sentía las mejillas calientes, había actuado impulsivamente al escuchar la declaración de su ex luz.- "Daiki".- le dijo, dándole una diminuta pero sincera sonrisa .-"creo que ya todo quedo más que claro, ¿no crees?".

Vio que los hombros de Aomine empezaron a temblar levemente, hasta que todo su cuerpo se sacudió fuertemente, la reacción del moreno le oprimió el corazón _acaso se había equivocado._

"Tú siempre me sorprendes Tetsu".- le escucho decir al más alto sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.-"en verdad eres increíble".-le dijo el moreno tomándolo de su rostro para volverlo a besar.

"**"***"**"***"

Las horas habían pasado, era una suerte que mañana ambos no tuvieran clases, después de avisarle a los padres de Aomine que este se quedarían en su casa, habían ido a parar a su habitación, acostados en la pequeña cama, apenas y con el suficiente espacio, por lo que él estaba casi recostado sobre el pecho del moreno, mientras que este jugaba con sus cabellos.

"Supongo que esto cambia todo".- empezó hablar el moreno viéndolo a los ojos, dejando de acariciar sus cabellos.-"ahora tendrás que hablar con bakagami"

"A que te refieres Aomine-kun".- le dijo separándose un poco.-"porque insistes en traer a Kagami-kun"

El moreno noto la molestia en la voz de su sombra.-"Tetsu… ".-le dijo con un deje de celos en su voz.-"siempre van pegados a todos lados"

Kuroko noto el tono en que las palabras su ex luz.-"en verdad eres un Ahomine".- le dijo con su pókerface .-"Kagami – kun es un buen amigo, le prometí que le ayudaría a vencerlos, por eso me convertí en su sombra… no tienes que ser celoso Aomine –kun".- termino de decirle con una pequeña risa.

"Oí, quien esta celoso".-replico, rascándose una mejilla.-"supongo que Bakagami si es un buen amigo"

"Por supuesto Aomine- kun".- le respondió Kuroko.-"Ahora eres mi novio, ¿no es así?".- dijo con su cara inexpresiva

Aomine se le subieron los colores en la cara, en verdad era increíble.-"como puede decir cosas tan vergonzosas Tetsu".-le dijo.-"pero si, así es". Lo acerco más hacia el para tomarle el rostro y besarlo.

Kuroko se sorprendió un poco por la respuesta y el repentino movimiento, pero no tardó en responder.-"será mejor descansar".- le dijo rompiendo el beso.

"Si, está bien".- respondió el moreno apresándolo en sus brazos.-"Buenas noches Tetsu"

"Buenas noches Aomine- kun"

Y así ambos se durmieron, con todas las dudas e inseguridades aclaradas, dejando atrás el pasado, esperando el amanecer, donde todo pintaba un paisaje mucho mejor.

"**"***"**"***"

"0"

v

v

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer, aun se me hace difícil esto U- U y apreciaría mucho un comentario , nos estaremos leyendo.

Se despide

 _ **WoLf DaRk**_


End file.
